


Of Heroes, Anomalies, and Monster Girls

by OneHighZergling



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, HOW DO I TAG!?, He calms down SCP's and is 'immune' to SCP's, I may make it a series fic, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, One Shot, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), SCP's are Monster Girls with immense hatred towards humanity., Well - Freeform, if this becomes a series, if you like it, maybe? - Freeform, most of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHighZergling/pseuds/OneHighZergling
Summary: Izuku's 'invisible' quirk may...bring a certain foundation to become interested in him due to USJ.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & SCP-096, Nedzu&U.A Staff
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was ecstatic, not only did his idol make him his protégé , albeit after almost dying trying to save Bakugou Katsuki, a former childhood friend from a slime villain. He had also been ‘fit’ to hold his quirk, which was a quirk that was passed down from one person to another and stored power, which was better than his ‘invisible’ quirk he had when he was Four. Unfortunately, this came with downsides, the most major one is whenever he uses it past a certain amount (that he learned the hard way when first using it.) he breaks his arm, leg, or whatever he channeled One for All into.

Using his analytical knowledge of quirks built into him over the years, he learned how to ‘channel’ the power of One for All across his body. As of right now, he can only control around 5% of its power, he can go to 8%, but it hurts to do so. And he got into UA university's hero course and now they are traveling to the ‘Unseen Simulation Joint’ or USJ for short to do search and rescue training! Not to mention the hero ‘thirteen’ will be there to help train the class!

“Hey, Midoriya, your quirk is a lot like All Might’s. Kero.”

Izuku snapped out of his ‘flashback’ and looked at the source of the voice, Asui Tsuyu, who was sitting by him on the U.A bus. “O-oh. really? I guess it does, with super strength and speed.” Izuku lied through his teeth then, and for the rest of the ride towards any questions of his quirk.

**_**SCP Foundation Site-[REDACTED]**_ **

John Johnson had a boring guard shift, guarding the holding cell of 096, a very shy Albino 'Basilisk’ or something like that. When he signed up for the ‘foundation’ he thought he’d have more fun as a guard. About an hour later, his throat was grabbed, and instantly started decaying, he was dead before he could scream for help. A skinny, pale-blue haired teen with hands over his clothing stepped out of a black portal, along with a man in a suit and a skull-like mask. “Shigiraki, destroy the gate, we don’t have much time before they realize something is amiss with their precious little snake.”

The teen nodded. “Yes Sensei…” he put his hands on the gate of 096’s Containment Cell, decaying it. Sensei walked in. smirking at the sight of the crying albino snake-woman with a strange eye-mask on her face. “Good...Kurogiri, bring us back.”

He grabbed The snake-woman as a black portal enveloped him and shigaraki, and along with the snake woman, a few moments later an mtf squad rushed in and slammed the containment breach alarm. The commander reached to his radio “HQ, this is BlueSpear-1, 096 is missing, it seems a quirk was used on the guard, inform the site director immediately, the breach alarm has been pressed.”

At the location they appeared at, he quickly handed over the snake woman to kurogiri, who then teleported her, himself, and Shigaraki to the coordinates of the USJ’s central plaza to commence an attack on All Might to kill him. Shigiraki scratched his neck as he didn’t see All Might. “The schedule said he was here! Oh well, we can still use our new toy~!”

Shigiraki chuckled as an unaware Aizawa was glaring right at them, then kurogiri quickly took 096 from behind the nomu. Aizawa was unable to look away in time before 096 started to enter her rage state.

Aizawa swore under his breath “Thirteen, protect the students, make sure none of them glance at sc-” Aizawa stopped himself for a moment, “the snake woman, and none are you are to intervene, that snake woman is dangerous, same as the villains!!”

Aizawa then jumped down the stairs, using his capture weapon alongside his quirk to hit and run as long as he could, it was only a matter of time before 096 would catch him, so he had to buy time. However, her response...seemed dampened? She didn’t go to crazy speeds like she did on that  _ one _ incident. And she seemed to be… more docile-looking in her rage state than what the reports said.

Kurogiri tried to warp the students, but four had got out, Izuku, due to him almost immediately jumping down after Aizawa, despite his orders to not intervene. And Ochako Uraraka, Mezo Shoji, and Tsuyu Asui, due to being on the edge of the portal. Thirteen tried to suppress Kurogiri with her quirk but had it turned on her via kurogiri opening a portal behind her.

**_**U.A University**_ **

Nezu had just come into the nurse of UA, Recovery Girl’s Office, intending to tell All Might a lecture on something they both were interested in, before a certain ringtone only Nezu could hear rang from his phone, Nezu immediately took his phone out and answered it. “Site Director Dr.Nezu, what's the emergency?”

After a few moments, he leveled a very serious glare towards Yagi and Chiyo “...Yagi...Chiyo. Get over to USJ. 096 has breached containment and her GPS location is at USJ. I’ll get the others.”

Yagi almost immediately turned into his buff form and took off, and Chiyo started leaving as well. Nezu returned to the call “We’ll need Eta-10 ‘See no evil’ and start looking for ANY leaks or evidence of how 096 got out, whoever did this has threatened the world, and U.A itself.” a quick confirmation from the person on the other line made Nezu hang up and start heading towards USJ to meet up with the MTF squad and the staff.

**_**USJ**_ **

Aizawa had taken out a majority of the villains before being tackled by 096 and started being mauled by her. By the time Izuku jumped towards them a few seconds later, Aizawa was on his back, mauled, and missing part of his forehead’s skin, and almost dead. Aizawa was waiting for 096 to kill him, closing his eyes. But it never came, and...her sobbing returned? Aizawa opened an eye barely, seeing 096...Crying into Midoriya’s chest? Izuku was a bit confused, but slowly patted her head, and this made Shigiraki start ranting, and about to have Kurogiri warp him over to them, when several gunshots suddenly impacted Shigraki’s arms, making Kurogiri forcibly warp Shigiraki to a safe location.

The shooters, who were the MTF squad and U.A Staff charging in with Nezu on the commander’s shoulder quickly did a sweep, shooting/killing any villain who didn't surrender on sight. But, they were surprised when they saw 096 crying into one Izuku Midoriya’s chest. Nedzu got a glint in his eye. “Gather the students. Hold off on amnesiacs for now. And get a medic for Aizawa” Nezu jumped down and walked over to Izuku, and 096 glanced at him very quickly, then glanced back down and kept crying, albeit, much softer.

“Izuku Midoriya, you did say you have a ‘invisible’ quirk, correct? And I do know of Yagi’s issue, don’t worry. The snake woman here. Is a dangerous individual, an organization I am a part of and all U.A staff are a part of. We contains her to protect people and her. As she hates ANYONE seeing her face to the point of going in a rage and speeding up to attack whoever saw her face, and. She looked both at your face, then my face after. I believe you may have discovered your quirk.” Nezu laughed. “Oh, where are my manners!”

“I am Dr.Nezu, Site Director of Site 76 of the SCP foundation. Am I a bear? A rat? A Dog? Who knows! You know me as Principle Nezu! I think you’ll be a good fit for the foundation, Izuku. But let's finish up here first”

Izuku was confused but nodded. This was a bit much for him to take right now. And he passed out, with 096 giving a small ‘eep’ as he did. But other than that, remained passive, coiling up beside Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

When Izuku Midoriya came to, he was in a strange infirmary that wasn’t the Infirmary of U.A. There was one person with a lab coat and a strange... logo of some kind on the single door to the infirmary. Beside him was the snake woman who cried into his chest after almost killing Aizawa, asleep, with her hands wrapped around his arm.

“H-hello? Where am I?”

The Doctor looked over at then walked over to Izuku “Well, you are at an infirmary at Site-76 of the SCP Foundation, I’m Dr. Janos. Site Director Nezu would like to see you ASAP to explain things in detail, are you able to walk as of right now Mr. Midoriya?”

“I-I think so…”

Izuku tried to get up, struggling mostly due to 096 wrapped around his arm and leg. When he tried to get up, she groaned before waking up and quickly moving a bit away from Izuku, a massive blush on her face. Dr. Janos spoke up, “096 seems to really have grown an attachment to you, it’s odd not seeing her with her mask and not fearing for my life,” he chuckled.

Izuku got up, and Janos called a faculty guard to escort him and 096 to Nezu’s Office, about halfway however an orange slime girl collided with Izuku, along with high pitched giggles. “New friend~! NEW FRIEND~!”

Izuku started laughing, “S-stop, that tickles!”

With some reculantace, the orange slime girl pulled herself off of him. “Sorry, meeting a new friend makes me really happy! I’m SCP-999, but everyone calls me  Orenjisuraimu -Chan, or Orenji-Chan for short~!””

“O-okay Orenji-Chan. I’m Izuku Midoriya. Is yo-'' Before Izuku could talk further the guard cleared his throat. “Izuku, Sir, we should get going, don't want to be late for the meeting with Nezu.”

Izuku jumped a bit, forgetting the guard was there “Oh yes, sorry. It was nice to meet you Orenji-Chan!” Izuku bowed then left with the guard.

Izuku was shocked by how modest Nezu’s office was as the guard left him and 096, and there was a girl with green hair and...huge cat ears and a cat tail? However, that wasn’t the biggest issue for Izuku, she had most of her jacket unzipped, showing a bit of her black bra and  _ quite _ large breasts. Her response to Izuku didn't help either.

She had gotten up and ran over to him and started feeling up his body. She giggled like a mad scientist “Oooh, I can already tell how I can improve you!”

Izuku froze like a stick, embarrassed by the cat lady feeling his body up. Nezu cleared his throat. “Calm down, 914. This is SCP-914, she is also called the clockworks. She is one of the few SCPs that is non-hostile. She is actually in UA as ‘Mei Hatsume’ so you may see her later on. Now, take a seat please Izuku.”

Izuku and Mei sat down, while 096 glared at Mei. Nezu smirked. “You are at Site-76 of the SCP Foundation, SCP stands for Secure, Contain, Protect. We contain anomalies to protect them and the populace from each other. Usually, they are hostile to human life, and take the form of monster girls, as Mei here does. A ‘gremlin’ is what she is. 096, who is beside you, is a basilisk who used to be one of the most dangerous SCPs. But due to your quirk, she is much more docile. That is why I believe you are an asset for the Foundation. The 0-5 council, the leaders of the foundation have also taken an interest in you for your quirk. So I am formally offering you to join the foundation, we may be able to formally introduce a lot of SCPs as people with quirks, if your quirk develops enough.”

Izuku mulled over this, he could help a lot of people if he joined this foundation. They had to be a just cause, right? Izuku looked at Nezu. “Principal Nezu….I accept your offer.”

Nezu laughed. “Good. Now, first we need to inform 073, ’Cain’, of you. Guard James, could you escort him to 073’s containment cell? I have some business to tend to with Dr. Bright. Mei, you are dismissed.”

The guard nodded, and opened the door, leading Izuku and 096 down several staircases after walking down a hallway. “H-hey...096, I want to call you something else...does Shiroibi sound good to you?”

096 blushed, “Y-yea...that sounds good Izu-kun…”

The guard groaned at this before suddenly a nearby alarm began blaring. A voice on the intercom rang out.

**_“SCP 049 HAS BROKEN CONTAINMENT, SHE IS CURRENTLY HEADING TO STAIRWAY 0-3, IF YOU SEE HER, RUN OR APPLY LAVENDER IF YOU CAN. DO NOT LET HER TOUCH YOU AS PER CONTAINMENT PROTOCOL! PLEASE GET TO A BREACH SHELTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter. family issues+writers block has been effecting my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it! if you do, give suggestions for what SCP's would be what monster girl! will help if this becomes a series.


End file.
